strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
January 24th, 1974
Don't Touch That Robot, Honey. You Don't Know Where It's Been. It's the night of Thursday, January 24th, 1973. It's been almost four days since you all spent a wonderful night in a cell thanks to your friends at the FBI. Since then, Pogo was violently reunited with her father, another Stranger known as Banga. In addition, the newcomer Glenn revealed a jarring secret to you all by mistake. The crew arrives slowly as the night wears on, as soon as possible Byron or Oscar(Morph) try to usher you into the backroom for what seems like a serious discussion. Pulse had disassembled his watch and experimented with its various components during that time. Pulse may have accidentally broken something. :( Morph is dressing up now, all suit and tie. If Patty could see him now... Still has a face though. "C'mon, man. It's important." Pogo was in her van and they probably had to knock for a while before she came out to this shindig Pulse now has a baggy full of watch components he's still working on putting back together. Prodigy seems to be messing with a glorified glove. It's got plating on it and shit. Gravedancer arrives late, looking almost apologetic for (perhaps) being the last one there. She shuffles in nonetheless, keeping her hands firmly stuffed in her pockets. Morph is definitely the one knocking, trying to coax Pogo in to join the others. "Hey, how's it going?" He sounds genuinely concerned! Byron waits in the back room, trying to make small talk with Prodigy. "What have you got there?" Pogo gives Oscar a look like he's got a face crawling out of his face, and offers a handrolled cigarette his way as she follows him in to the building. Prodigy looks up to Byron, lifting the glove up. "Part of something I'm working on. Not close to finished. When it's done, it'll be a..." Prodigy pauses, trying to think of a good name. Morph takes the cigarette and stuffs it in a pocket like he'll use it later. He tries to cajol her into talking the whole way and probably fails miserably. They join Prodigy and Byron. "-It'll be a glove, man." Prodigy: Piston Fist. Morph: -- Or that. Pogo says carefully and slowly, shaking her head, "itsa..lit..." Prodigy looks at Oscar like 'man, wut'. "What's with the change in fashion sense? An improvement." Pulse pockets his ex-watch, then puts a bookmark in whatever tome of social philosophy he's been leafing through while working on it and follows the others into the back room. Pogo raises her eyebrows, planting herself on a chair or near stool where Prodigy is. Ciaran, Glenn's 'brother' arrives in the backroom. He nods and says hello quietly. "My brother's parking the car, he'll be here in a minute. He's still a bit nervous around you all." Gravedancer shuffles in after everyone else. She offers a small wave. Morph: I wanted to look official, man. Morph looks at Ciaran. "Yeah, no problem." He frowns a bit and reaches into his jacket to pull out the sort of smooshed cigarette. He stomps it out after a second. "What've you been doing with him, man?" He looks at Ciaran. Pogo puts her hand out to Prodigy, "Eycalliban, I dunoo y'yet." Pulse tries to find a position in the room where he can keep track of everyone visually. Boost waves back to Gravedancer. "Thanks for coming, wasn't sure we'd see you back." He turns to Ciaran, not sure which of the two he's talking to at the moment. "You too." Prodigy looks at Pogo, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, I...did not understand that word." Glenn opens the door to the back room and steps in, crossing his arms over his chest warily. He walks over to Ciaran, nodding slightly at the others in acknowledgement. Gravedancer smiles at Boost. "I had help." She waves at Glenn as he comes in, from her spot along a wall. Pogo shrugs, wiggling her fingers at him with her hand still held out, like she's waiting for him to shake her hand. Prodigy just kind of shrugs off being called eycalliban and shakes her hand with a nod. "Caleb." Pogo: Apreel, liok thamonth. Prodigy: One would assume. Morph: Yeah, yeah. This is important guys! C'mon, let's get to business. Pogo squints a bit like she's not sure who is assuming what. She looks at Oscar when he starts talking. Morph looks at Boost expectantly. Bossman. Ciaran has saved a seat for Glenn, across from the others, just far enough to let them know the pair are not exactly trusting them with their lives. Boost starts in. "Right, Oscar and I have had a busy couple of days. Oscar if you can tell them about your little adventure to start with..." Morph: So I went to go check out one of those SILENCE hideouts right? And they're there, making bombs. Crazy stuff. Anyway, me and this guy, Joe, we blew the place up and I got them all arrested. Glenn sits across from Ciaran, fidgeting and glancing around. "This is just trouble, this is a bad idea." Morph: After that I took their boss over to -the- Boss, and we asked him some questions. Apparently there's a whole buncha Strangers outside the city, hidin' out in some old place. It's crazy. Pulse: We need to go to them. Pulse: Bring them here, or us there. Boost: I absolutely agree. We do. They're already in a bad spot to begin with. If you'll indulge me in a bit of local history, in the spring of 1956 the city of Los Angeles fell prey to a freak rainstorm. Lasted almost a month straight. Prodigy nods, listening along. Pulse got the right idea. Pogo just stares with her mouth open. So many WORDS Boost: The LA River was overflowing into the city, caused quite a stir. After the storm finally ended, there was a big push by the mayor at the time, Dick Rosello, to build a massive underground drainage system snaking through the river. So that summer, that's exactly what the city did. The only problem, it never rained like that since. Folks were angry, a lot of them even accused the mayor of using the project to line his own pockets from kickbacks. Prodigy: The perfect hiding spot. Boost: To cut it short, these drainage reservoirs were completed but never used. And it turns out this is where these other Strangers have taken to hiding out. Those nut cultists have figured this out and while they haven't pinpointed their exact location, they can't hide forever. We need to get to them first, before anything happens to them. Pogo says 'too late' when boost mentions cutting it short. Boost steps back, opening the discussion to questions or comments. Ciaran starts to discuss something quietly with his brother. Morph: Dunno how this one is gonna go you guys, but we gotta be careful. They might think -we- are the badguys and attack us, y'know? And who knows what the heck they can do? Gravedancer looks at Glenn for a moment, before looking back at Boost and Oscar. "Who are SILENCE, exactly?" Pulse: I think I can find them pretty quickly. Prodigy puts the glove away in his bag of technological wonders. "A cult that mainly operates in Asia. They've been moving into the US, recently. They want you for your powers, I believe." Morph: Yeah, they're bad news. Dress up like this-- Pulse: I thought that too, but their grenades have me thinking otherwise. Glenn leans forward on his elbows, whispering to Ciaran. He looks a tad paranoid, glancing at windows in particular. Prodigy: Grenades? Morph suddenly morphs into one of the SILENCE Cultists. Gravedancer jumps a bit. Still not used to that. Prodigy: glances over at Glenn. He felt kind of uncomfortable with all the whispering. Pulse They trigger a chain reaction in the bodies of people like us, it's invariably fatal, apparently. Pogo throws a shoe at Morph, half-assedly. Prodigy: Perhaps they only need your body, not your mind. Glenn stops whispering and stares at Prodigy with stone-faced seriousness. Morph knocks the shoe away. He'd look bewildered but creepy mask. "I was talking to Joe about them, they're trying to get rid of us or something. Bad news, man." Pogo gets up, and retrieves her shoe, looking at Morph like it's his fault. Pogo sits down with the Glenns and puts on her shoe. She ignores them. Glenn leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly pissed at something Ciaran whispered. Morph shrugs at her. "So, yeah, let's hit it?" Morph is all peppy and excited. How annoying. Prodigy: ...Asthenophobia? They fear your mutations? Your existence does bring many questions and issues to the table. Mankinds place on the foodchain is one. Pulse: I believe the word used was 'abomination'. They're a cult, Caleb. Ciaran stands up and rubs Glenn's shoulders. "I was only joking, brother." Boost takes a count of the group. Pogo: How'dja know theyrnut right, though? Morph: Whatever, man. You gonna try to take over the world? Pulse studies Pogo for a moment, concern evident on his face. Pogo: No but... wheear freeks tou. Prodigy: There are no freaks in nature. Prodigy: There is only difference. Pulse: We were chosen. Boost finishes counting. "We should all be able to fit into one van. As much as I enjoy spirited debate, friends. Time is of the essence here." Morph: Yeah. Let's hit the road. Morph seems eager to escape the debate anyway. Pulse: Before we go, I need to confirm something. April, can you help me in the parking lot? PGlenn watches Pogo lace up her shoes, "What if they refuse?" He asks flatly. Morph heads out to the van and waits for the others. Pogo looks philosophically thoughtful for a moment, then she burps. It's one of those stupid little girly burps, but the message is clear. Prodigy stands, brushing off his jacket and makes his way towards the parking lot. "Then we convince them." Boost: If they refuse to leave you mean? PGlenn: Yeah. PGlenn: You asking us to roust them out with force? Gravedancer rubs the back of her neck, looking around at everyone. "Or if they attack us?" Pulse: This is a mission of peace. Pogo stands up once her shoes are on and offers, "Cmon then, I ken drive oos." Boost: I hope they don't. I really don't but if they're set on staying down there...I don't know. The least we can do is give them a heads up they're in danger. PGlenn snorts and grits his teeth, "Oh, a mission of peace, well that changes it." PGlenn: And where will these people go when we force them from their only home? Pulse heads out to the lot with Pogo. "I want to test something, it should make finding these people a lot faster and easier." Boost: I'll find some place for them to live if they want to come with us. Like I did for Pulse and Morph. PGlenn: Some sort of holding area? Maybe a little tent city? Pogo stops drinking the beer she grabbed on her way out for a second, looking dubiously at Pulse. "Kay..." Prodigy: The SMASH commune has room, plenty of it. If needs be, some of it could be turned into temporary rooms. Prodigy waits by the door for the rest. Gravedancer: The what commune? Pulse smiles earnestly at Pogo. "Alright, put your field up." Pogo looks confused for a second, then says "It's bean on." PGlenn: Commune? Hippies or reds? Boost: It's a ranch that Caleb's employer's own. Real out of the way, real friendly to Strangers. Boost turns to Glenn. "Eggheads, mostly." Boost turns back to Prodigy, "No offense meant." Pulse blinks, then nods. "Okay." He reaches out, to touch Pogo's shoulder, to verify it is active, and if so, unleashes a broad vibrational 'ping' on her. Glenn stares at Boost. "Experiments?" Pogo twitches, but otherwise seems okay. Boost shakes his head. "Nothing worse than you go through at a doctor's checkup." He turns to see just what those crazy kids are up to. Glenn stands up, shaking his head. "Doctors are the worst." He heads over towards the others, nodding for Ciaran to follow him. Ciaran scoots along behind Glenn, staring at Pulse and Pogo. Ciaran: I think they're putting on a show for us. Morph opens up the van to everyone, revving the engine. He glances at Glenn and Ciaran as they pop in. "So, uh. Could we talk about selling this thing again?" Pulse smiles at Pogo. "Excellent, thank you. We should be able to find them in no time once we're there." Pulse 's eyes unfocus, then focus again, and he looks at Pogo, then takes account of his surroundings. Glenn: Sure, yeah. We can talk some figures when we head back. Pogo takes a gulp from her beer, and then walks over to her van, like nothing happened. Gravedancer pushes off the wall, following everyone else outside. She clambers into the van, taking a seat near the back. Morph: Alright, thanks man. I'm telling you, she's reliable. Five thousand, for sure. Prodigy steps into the van, sitting on down. He looks over at Gravedance. "How's the..." He does a weird wavy gesture by his shoulder. "You know. Ghosts." Morph gets them headed on their way as soon as everybody clambers in. Pulse follows Pogo, though he gestures at Byron as he does so. Gravedancer waves to someone that is clearly not there before she gets in the van. "They're fine. And apparently approve." Prodigy: Of? Morph: Ghosts, man. Now -that- is crazy. Gravedancer gets a bit defensive. "Not that crazy. You're made of putty." Boost joins Pulse on the way to the van. "What was that exactly?" Morph says to nobody in particular, eyes on the road. Glenn looks uncomfortable, "What ghosts?" Pulse: The interaction between Pogo's field and my abilities can serve as very, very accurate... uh, not radar, per se, but I'll be able to tell the lay of the tunnels and where people are, how many, I think. Pulse: Should expedite things. Prodigy seems pretty impressed with the combo of powers. Approving nod. Ciaran: Are you like one of those hotline psychics? Gravedancer pulls her hood up. She might be a tad embarrassed. "There was one outside. I've met him a couple times." Glenn: I hate those things. Morph: That's a buncha lies, man. Don't trust those guys. Ain't right. Boost nods to Pulse. "So we'll have a sort of map when we get down there?" Pulse: I could.. probably draw it out, if you like. Gravedancer: That would be useful. Gravedancer is incredibly eager to drive the conversation away from herself. Pogo seems to be staring at the sun Prodigy: There's a theory that the thing connecting gravity to the rest of the forces on earth is the human consciousness, and some could be more in tune with that connecting 'force' than others. Would explain how some 'psychics' can be uneasingly accurate. Just a theory, though. Glenn mutters to himself, "Nothing good comes from touching eyes with a banshee." Morph: Sounds like a load of phooey. The van continues to roll on towards the distinctive sight of the LA River basin. Bridges cross over dry concrete grooves in the land, with slanted almost-ramps on either side. Morph looks over at Boost, taking his eyes off the road. "Hey, boss. Why do you think these guys are out here, anyway? I bet this place is nasty. I mean, look at the aqueduct." Pulse: They are probably homeless. Prodigy looks at Oscar like he's some sort of idiot. Pogo: So? Pulse shrugs. "Technically, I am." Pogo: Jest cos y've gotta house dosent mean nothin Pulse: I know. I agree with you. Pogo glares at Pulse, he grew up rich, fuck that guy Pulse has a dog to his name. Boost: Maybe they are homeless. Maybe some people just like to be left alone? Maybe it's something else. Prodigy: Their mutations could have made it so that they cannot get by as easily as the rest of you. Morph gets closer to the place and parks the van just before the aqueduct. Prodigy: Appearance altering, passive abilities... Morph: That'd stink, man. Prodigy: We'll find out. Pogo finishes her beer and tosses it out to shatter on the sidewalk. Morph adjusts his tie. "Okay so, dunno what to do now." Glenn: We need a plan. Pogo piles out of the van and stretches. Pulse: We find them, demonstrate similarity of kind, talk to them. Gravedancer shields her eyes from the sun as she steps out. Glenn: Do we have weapons? Walkies? Are we going in as a full squad or pairs? We could send in a talker. Pulse: What? Pulse looks at Glenn, completely dumbstruck. pulls out a large map. "I've got a map of entrances into the drainage reservoirs. There should be one underneath this bridge ahead here." Boost plunks down a duffel bag full of flashlights and flares. "I uh.." He stares at Glenn. "Why don't you take charge, mate?" Morph: I like Pulse's plan. Boost: At least until we find some sign of them. Morph takes one of the flashlights and checks if its working. Pogo leans in the car, pulling at Glenn's tie for no reason. Or is it his brother's? Glenn frowns, shaking his head. "I don't know the target, I don't know how they're equipped. We need some intel." Prodigy: Should I remain behind, Byron? I am not exactly the best at this. Pulse studies Glenn curiously. Morph: Man, we don't know that either. We dunno what they can do, either. Pogo: Aw, c'mon Calib. Gravedancer notably doesn't pick up a flashlight or flares. Pulse also doesn't pick up a flashlight or flares. The flashlights all have fresh batteries. Boost thinks to himself. "We should stick together. But try not to look threatening. Make noise, stay in plain sight. At the worst they'll think we're some punk kids out for fun." Morph: Maaaan. I just got this suit. Morph grins like an idiot. Gravedancer clears her throat a bit. "I could scout ahead. If, you know, you think we need it." Pogo floats a bit off the ground, "S'yoor skin, Oskare" Morph sighs. Pogo: I seen you change, yeah? Prodigy: ...She's right, you know. Glenn checks his flashlight swiftly then holds it by his side, "Not safe without a backup plan. People like this have nothing to lose." Ciaran paces around and sticks by Glenn. Pogo: People like this? Wassat sposeta mean, gorger? Boost tries to pacify Glenn. "If the worst happens we can defend ourselves." He turns to address Gravedancer. "Scout ahead how?" Prodigy takes a flashlight and pockets a flare. "We don't know enough to judge yet, really. They might just really like the area." Pogo pulls on Glenn 1 or Glenn 2's tie, sharply. Ciaran gets his tie yanked. "I didn't say anything! Calm down, girl." Prodigy: April, please. I am sure he meant nothing by it. Glenn pulls his tie from Pogo, tucking it back in his vest. "People that others hate." Gravedancer: It's kinda hard to explain. I can walk around outside of my body. Pogo lets his tie go, and smiles at him. Morph: Creepy, man. Glenn shoots a glance at Gravedancer, mouth agape. Gravedancer is now incredibly self-concious. Boost: You don't have to. But if it could help us do this peacefully... Pogo yawns, and heads off toward where these people are. Prodigy: Please do. If you can pick up anything that would help us understand their position, that'd be great. Pulse: How does that feel? Pogo isn't afraid of homeless people, because she's professionally homeless. Pulse pings off Pogo again, after asking Gravedancer this. Ciaran straightens himself out and points a flashlight into the entry tunnel. "It's a bit thin for all of us, isn't it?" Pogo: Dafuq Pogo looks around, then keeps on. Gravedancer: It's a lot like being asleep? I'll just need someone to, uh, carry me. Morph: Nose goes. Morph puts a finger to his nose. Boost gives Grave a test lift, picking her up a little by the waist. "I think I could manage." Glenn heads up towards the tunnel, picking up a couple of rocks and stuffing them in his pocket. He stays close to the wall as he steps inside. Gravedancer breathes in and out. "Give me a minute then." She closes her eyes and starts regulating her breathing. Ciaran sticks to Glenn and Pogo. Boost gets ready to catch Gravedancer, ambling about her nervously while trying to figure out which direction she'll tip. Pulse continues to quietly ping off of Pogo, in the hopes that he'll be able to direct Gravedancer's scouting somehow. Gravedancer stops breathing after about a minute, and promptly falls over. Luckily it's (probably) into Boost's MANLY ARMS. Prodigy busts a move, heading towards the tunnel. Pogo heads in with Glenn, floating a bit off the ground so they're the same height. Boost dives in just in time to save Gravedancer from hitting pavement. He hoist her up into his arms and carries her, taking up the rear of the group. Gravedancer is now a ghost. She flits off down into the aqueducts. Y'all can't see this. As far as you're concerned she just fainted. Pogo: Ay doont belivin ghoosts. Morph: Yeah. That ain't right. Morph rubs his jaw, mighty uncomfortable. Pogo indicates behind her vaguely, where the other girl is being carried. "Whosta say she's doin anything" Boost: Well she feels a bit lighter, for what that's worth. Glenn shudders visibly, standing at the edge of the tunnel. "Alright, I'm going in." Pogo snorts. She floats in, calling out "Heyaa, hullooo?" The small tunnels open up into high ceilinged chambers supported by a multitude of giant concrete pillars. The floor is more or less bone dry except for a few puddles here and there. What a great use of tax money. Glenn doesn't let Pogo float by him if he can help it. There are piles of beer cans and other trash, as well as graffiti declaring so and so was here and had a great night. Clearly kids come down here to party sometimes. Unsanitary as hell. Pogo floats faster than anyone can walk or run. so she keeps up. Glenn heads down the tunnels, grumbling about a lack of organization and something about this being exactly why he didn't want to get involved. He shuts up as he nears anything that looks like people-track. Morph is walking along casually, sticking with the group but lacking in discipline or subtlety. Prodigy looks around, seeming pretty disappointed. "Look at all this room." He mutters. Along the way they start to notice a recurring set of symbols on the tunnel walls. They glow faintly in the black of the tunnels. Pogo floats while sitting indian-style, picking at something under her nails. Morph: whoa, man. You see that? Glenn nods at the walls, "Can anyone read that?" Pulse: Interesting. Pogo glances at the wall, then at the others. Prodigy stares at the symbols, nodding. "I see them." He keeps walking, looking between them erratically. Pulse: It's just an X. A warning? Pulse: I'm 'feeling' less debris and other garbage. Between that and the symbols I think we're heading in the right direction. Glenn: Let's move. Less chatter. Glenn picks up the pace and moves down the tunnel, trying to stay ahead of the floating kid. Pogo: Ayeaye, siree Pogo keeps up, annoyingly. Pogo asks Glenn something in Gaelic. Morph keeps pace with everybody, sticking close to the herd. Boost continues to lug Jessica along from the back of the group. He makes a hushing noise. "Hey, hey everyone stop." Glenn looks at her oddly and replies, "What? No. Stay behind me." Prodigy stops. Pulse is deaf. Glenn stops and squats, looking ahead while gripping a rock with his right hand. Morph stops, looking around all worried. Pogo replies again, then looks back at Boost. She moves like she's on an intertube in a pool. Swoosh. Ciaran stops the deaf guy by grabbing his shoulder. He signals for him to squat down. Byron points down the tunnel. "I heard something back there." A faint rumbling echoes down the tunnels from the entrance. It sounds like someone is driving a big rig through the place. Pulse: It's big, might eclipse the entire tunnel. There are people behind it. Pulse glances at the symbols on the wall again. Warning? Check. Morph: Think that's them? Prodigy taps Pulse on the shoulder to get his direction. Goddamn deaf kid. "What direction?" Glenn: We need to move. Pogo expands her field enough to grab the others in it, even if that means she pulls them all closer to her. Morph: Hnnn--! Prodigy: Murph. Pulse indicates the motion's source. Morph follows Pulse's gesture... Boost tries to shake Gravedancer awake. Pogo takes off, pulling the whole group up to the ceiling's concealing shadows if she can. Pogo expends some extra effort (hero point?) Pulse is part of your system. He's not an adult. Nothing is being thrown to the ground. Ciaran moves close to Glenn and then signals to the others. "We can get up on the sides of the chamber. Flank whatever's coming down our way. Yeah?" Morph is a hapless traveler on this train to crazyville. Morph: April! Put me down! Pogo: Oy, shuddap, Oosker Glenn: This is not standard procedure. Ciaran: Ssssh. It's getting closer. Pulse is pretty good at remaining quiet. Being deaf. Prodigy gets antsy, opening and closing his hand. Rumble time? From down the tunnel you came in through, flashlights scan the chamber. They shoot out in every direction but up. The distinctive uniform of the Silence Cultists sticks out like a sore thumb down here, white jacket and beady pink eyes. Behind them a massive metallic form lumbers up, spewing exhaust and noise. It's looks like a robot from a science fiction movie. Only significantly crappier. Pulse nods at Prodigy. Pogo suspends them all around her, in a field that shimmers when anything presses directly against it. Otherwise it's transparent. Morph sees the giant robot. "Oh dang." Morph: Guys I think we're in trouble. Prodigy: Hush. I'm thinking. Pogo looks at Oscar like he's talking in church. Pulse looks everyone over, then the robot. Morph: If they're here... What if this is the assault, man? Giant robot, man! Morph: We gotta stop it, man! Prodigy: Ignore the machine or disable it. Take out all of the cultists. Prodigy: -All of them-. Pulse taps Pogo, gesturing at the robot, then taps his fist into his palm. Prodigy: The robot will stop by its self when we take them out. Glenn squares his jaw and squints. He scans over the individuals, then glances around the room. He nods at one of the guys and motions to Ciaran with his hands, first motioning at his eyes, then making a gun shape. Ciaran signals back to Glenn with his hands. Pogo follows Pulse's motions, then points around at everyone and points at herself, vaguely. Morph isn't following any of this shit. He's as ready as he'll ever be to fight. Morph: April, put me down, man. Pulse rests one hand flat at his waist, then lowers the other hand behind it. Take them from behind? Morph is probably making a ruckus. Attention grabbing ruckus. Pogo drops Morph, but hangs on to the others. She aims for the vehicle, intending to SPLAT it before she goes for the robutt. Pulse is deaf. Glenn puts a hand over Morph's mouth forcefully, slamming him against someone else if he needs to. He makes a gun motion with his other hand and points down. Morph swung towards one of the pillars and clung to it like a frog. He moves slowly, keeping his attention on the robot. Despite winding up top of the 2 chainz, he sticks to his non-violent observation to start. Pogo slams into the robot full force taking everyone with her. The thing turns at the last minute and Pogo glances off it's side. The others are deposited on the floor of the tunnel. Morph hides, watching. What a creep. Pulse's blast rumbles against the giant war machine. It's surface shakes visibly. Prodigy takes down one of the cultists, taking him unawares. A second levels his weapon at him. Pogo fights like a girl The tankbot gets pegged again from behind this time. Pogo leaves a huge dent in it's armored shell. She's now on it's surface. Glenn calls out to the cultists. "Drop your weapons! We have you surrounded and there are snipers trained on you right this second from the shadows ready to fire!" Shockingly, about half the cultists actually do drop their weapons. Ciaran swoops in quickly, punching one of the unarmed men and snatching himself a rifle. The remaining cultists open fire on Pogo, trying to get her off their robot. But can't get a good angle on her from down below. The tankbot turns, training it's weapons on the shadows. It lets loose a barrage of flames in every direction around itself. Trying to get some breathing room for itself. Morph sees an opportunity and crawls along on the ceiling before dropping down to the ground, his hands morphing into giant blunted instruments before they smash into the ground, sending out a pretty large shockwave. The knock you on your ass kind of shockwave. The other cultists in the vicinity of the robot are knocked off their asses and onto the concrete. A second later they're engulfed in flame from the robot's flamethrowers. There are still pillars all around you that could protect one from flame theoretically. You know. If that's what you're into. Pulse moves to cover behind a pillar, still focusing his vibrations on the giant tankotron. It continues to shake, the damaged part of the machine rattles like crazy. The cultist who was previously pointing a gun at Prodigy is now crawling on the ground away from the battle. Caleb catches sight of one of the cultists fleeing from the scene behind a pillar. He points him out to the others. Prodigy: Him! Someone take him down! Pogo seems to think fire won't hurt her, maybe it will. She keeps wailing on the robot. Prodigy shouts over all the fighting. Pogo also ignores anyone telling her to do things, she's in a rage. Pogo is in a safe place on top of the robot, unable to be flamed to death. She rises back up into the air and then comes down hard on the spot she weakened before. The armor plate comes halfway loose, hanging on by a few rivets. Glenn grabs one of the assault rifles and moves into cover behind a pillar. Ciaran does the same, taking position opposite him. The remaining cultist that was on his feet is nowhere to be seen now. The tankbot whirs up it's massive autocannons. Out of the fire and into the frying pan. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Session Logs